My Boyfriend is a gangster
by Hapdee61
Summary: Kisah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Hakyeon, pelajar polos, dengan Taekwoon, si gangster mesum. Dan ravi yang menganggu pendekatan Taekwoon dengan Hakyeon. [ Vixx fic. LeoN/Neo fanfics. ] other Vixx members.
1. Chapter 1 : First meeting

**My** **boyfriend** **is** **a** **gangster**

**Jung Taekwoon  
****Cha Hakyeon  
Kim Wonshik  
Other vixx members**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**Fanfic req from AOI KANATA on facebook group.  
[ LeoN Vixx Couple ]**

**Typo pasti ada. Original story line.  
Eyd banyak salah. **

**Semoga suka!**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah menengah atas Hyago khusus lelaki.  
Berlatar belakang kelas X-3.  
Tengah ramai dengan riuk piuk teriakan para siswa.  
Kecuali satu lelaki, yang bernama Cha Hakyeon.

Ia terduduk di meja paling depan, disamping jendela kelas.  
Ia terdiam, dengan telapak tangan nya yang menopang dagu.  
Wajahnya terlihat biasa, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang dongkol.

Itu semua karena teriakan murid di kelasnya, yang membuat telinga Hakyeon tuli seketika.  
Tapi, Hakyeon. Ketua kelas X-3 ini, sangat tidak bisa memarahi teman sekelasnya.

Ia ini orang pemalu dan pendiam. Kenapa ia bisa jadi ketua kelas?  
Pastinya karena dia pintar, baik, dan orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Seluruh murid di kelas Hakyeon, mencalonkan dirinya sebagai ketua kelas.  
Hakyeon hanya bisa mengiyakan dan tersenyum.

"Hakyeonie!" pekik seseorang berkuping lancip. ( tidak selancip yang kalian bayangkan)

"_Ne, _Jaehwan." jawab Hakyeon.

"Tidak kah kamu ikut berbahagia, atas kemenangan kelas kita di lomba olahraga antar kelas? Kan kamu juga yang membantu kita menjadi menang." yang dipanggil Jaehwan. Mengambil kursi di samping Hakyeon.

"Ayolah. Kamu ini sangatttt~ amat pendiam. Itu terlalu parah" keluh Jaehwan.

Hakyeon tersenyum simpul. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang orang seperti ini.  
Sangat pendiam. Terserah dengan ocehan orang, yang berkomentar tentang kepribadian nya.

"Hakyeonie, pulang bersamaku dan Hongbin ya?" tutur Jaehwan, ia sangat ingin, kali ini Hakyeon pulang bersamanya.

"Maaf Jaehwan. Aku pulang sendiri dulu, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." walau sebenarnya Hakyeon hanya mengarang kata-katanya.

Ia tidak harus pergi ke sesuatu tempat. Ia akan berjalan lurus ke rumahnya, karena ibunya pasti menunggunya.

Begitulah, jika menjadi anak satu-satunya ibu rumah tangga, tanpa suami.

"Kenapa_?_ Kenapa Hakyeonie tidak pernah mau pulang bersama kita?" tanya Jaehwan cemberut.

Alasan Hakyeon sangat jelas. Itu semua karena ia malu. Jaehwan dan Hongbin tinggal di dalam mansion besar, dan pastinya mereka kaya raya.

Sedangkan Hakyeon. Ia hanya tinggal di rumah yang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada dua kamar kecil, dapur yang sempit, dan ruang tamu yang tidak sama sekali besar.

Hakyeon bisa bersekolah di Hyago, karena usaha dan kepintaran nya.  
Ia mendapat beasiswa, dan gratis bersekolah di Hyago sampai lulus.

Apalagi sekolah Hyago yang sangat mahal dan mewah.  
Limit dengan murid-murid.  
Hakyeon sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat ilmu di sekolah ini.  
Apalagi seluruh orang disekolah, menerima Hakyeon. Bukan seperti di film-film. Anak yang biasa-biasa saja, bersekolah di sekolah elite. Pasti akan ditindas dan diremehkan.  
Beruntungnya, Hakyeon tidak mendapatkan itu semua.

"Huffftt~ _Kay_, tapi lain kali pulang bersama kami ya?"

"Semoga"

Jaehwan menyengir, lalu kembali ribut dengan murid-murid lain nya.  
Hakyeon menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya sudah ia tenggelamkan pada kedua lengan nya yang bersimpuh di meja.

Hari ini Hakyeon lah yang membuat kelas nya menang di perlombaan olahraga antar kelas, di Hyago.  
Karena Hakyeon mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di lomba renang,lari, dan taekwondo yang juga masuk dalam perlombaan olahraga.

Ketiga nilai paling tinggi yang Hakyeon peroleh, membuat kelasnya menang.  
Para siswa di kelas Hakyeon bahagia dan berteriak-riak. Lomba olahraga antar kelas memenangkan banyak hadiah.

Tiket pergi ke Jeju untuk seluruh orang di kelas, selama tiga hari. Biaya hotel dan uang 30.000 ¥.  
Libur sekolah satu minggu dan _voucher _belanja di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul.

Yapp.. Itu lah yang membuat siswa menjadi riuh.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tadi.  
Seluruh siswa-siswa sudah berlari keluar kelas sejak tadi.  
Seluruh kelas mengosong.

Begitupun Hakyeon, yang sudah berada di luar sekolah, mengikuti seluruh siswa yang berhamburan.

Disinilah Hakyeon berjalan pelan, di pinggir jalan. Satu, dua kerikil menjadi sasaran tendangan Hakyeon.

""Hufff.. Lelah sekali" gumam Hakyeon, sembari menatap kebawah.

Brukkk...

Hakyeon mendongak, lalu matanya melebar.  
Seumur hidupnya. Ini baru pertama kali melihat orang babak belur. bilang saja terluka.

Terjatuh di kaki Hakyeon.  
Berbagai pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hakyeon akan meninggalkan orang ini, atau membantunya?

Hakyeon masih terdiam.  
Ia pikir-pikir lagi. Berat badan nya, tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat lelaki ini.

Hakyeon menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Cklekk...

"_Umma _tolong!" pekik Hakyeon.

Ibu Hakyeon berlari ke arah suara Hakyeon. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, lalu -berusaha- mencerna gambaran yang terlihat di depan matanya.

Hakyeon dengan seorang lelaki di pundaknya. Lelaki yang dengan luka-luka di wajahnya.

"_Umma_, berat. Tolong _umma_" Hakyeon melangkah pelan menuju ibunya.

Sang ibu yang sudah kembali normal -setelah pembekuan tubuhnya sebentar- langsung berlari membantu Hakyeon. Ibu Hakyeon mengangkat lelaki di pundak Hakyeon, bersamaan dengan Hakyeon. Menaruh lelaki yang terluka itu, di sofa.

"_Umma gomawo ne?_" Hakyeon tersenyum simpul pada sang ibu, yang tatapan nya masih terpaku pada lelaki yang Hakyeon bawa /?

"Hakyeon-a. Dia siapa nak?" tanya ibu Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tertawa gugup. Mengusap tengkuknya, untuk menghilangkan kegugupan nya.

"Orang.."

"_Umma _tahu itu. Maksud _umma_, dia ini SIAPA kamu?" tanya ibu Hakyeon curiga.

Bulir keringat, terjatuh di pelipis Hakyeon.  
Berulang-ulang, kata-kata tolong, dilontarkan oleh Hakyeon, di otaknya.

"Ia terjatuh di depan kakiku _umma. _Wajahnya sudah terluka seperti ini. Akhirnya aku membantunya, mengajaknya kesini" jelas Hakyeon hati-hati.

"_Aigoo_. Hakyeon kamu obati lukanya ya? _Umma _sedang memasak. Kamu baik Hakyeon. Membantu orang yang terluka" ms. Cha, tersenyum, lalu mengusap surai Hakyeon, sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.

"Hhhh~ yoshh.. Dimana obat lukanya?" Hakyeon berjalan mengitari ruang tengah. Ia membuka apapun, yang bisa terbuka.  
Terakhir matanya terhenti di depan laci nakas. Senyuman mengembang.

Clekk..

Pintu nakas terbuka. Menampilkan kotak obat-obat untuk luka, yang entah kenapa, sudah berada di genggaman Hakyeon.

Hakyeon beralih menatap lelaki di sofanya. Hatinya sedikit bergemuruh.  
Langkah kecil Hakyeon lakukan, untuk menuju sofanya.

Hakyeon duduk di samping lelaki itu. Ia ambil kapas dan menuangkan air, untuk menghilangkan darah lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu, sedikit menggerakkan badan nya, saat Hakyeon mengusap darah di lukanya.

"Maaf tuan.."

Hakyeon melanjutkan usapan nya. Ringisan kecil terlontar.

Saat Hakyeon hendak mengambil kapas berisi alkohol. Tangan nya ditarik oleh lelaki itu, yang entah kapan, sudha membuka matanya.

"_Aigoo!"_ Hakyeon mengusap dadanya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

"Maaf, aoa tadi terlalu sakit? Hingga tuan terbangun?"

"J-jangan Panggil aku tuan. Jung Taekwoon. Namaku Jung Taekwoon" lelaki itu- Taekwoon. Berujar dengan suara serak.

"Ah_, ne. _Taekwoon-_shi_. Maaf memanggilmu tuan _ne?_ Yosh, aku lanjutkan dulu mengobati lukamu" Hakyeon mangambil kapas berisi alkohol. Menempelkan pada luka Taekwoon, perlahan.

"Ouchh.. Pelan-pelan bodoh" Hakyeon mengangguk takut. Mata tajam Taekwoon menatap nya, hampir membuat kulitnya terasa terbakar.

"M-maaf" nada takut, di ucapan Hakyeon , terdengar.

Tatapan tajam Taekwoon, beralih menjadi tatapan hangat, dan... Seringaian mesum, tercetak diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Manis~"

Uhukkk...

Hakyeon hendak terbatuk. Tetapi ia hentikan niatnya itu. Wajahnya saja yang memerah.  
Benar-benar tidak sopan, Jung Taekwoon ini.

Taekwoon hendak menangkup kedua pipi Hakyeon. Tetapi Hakyeon yang merasa adanya ancaman. Langsung melakukan gerakan taekwondo dengan tiba-tiba.

Karena gerakan taekwondo Hakyeon. Taekwoon terkaget, ia langsung linglung, dan akan terjatuh dari sofa. Tapi tangan nya, ikut menggenggam tangan Hakyeon.

Seperti inilah hasilnya. Saat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon terjatuh dari sofa bersamaan.

Taekwoon yang tertindih badan cungkring Hakyeon.  
Fenomenal sekali.

"_Omo! _Hakyeon!"

**To** **be** **continued**.

Thank you readers. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan review.

Silent readers, akan kutunggu review dari mu #asekkkk

Hapee (baca: hepi) mau kasih tau, ff White darkness. Nama anaknya itu, sebenarnya nama asli Hapee (￣.￣)

Biasa, Hapee numpang eksis sedikit. Maaf jika readers kurang suka dengan namanya ╥﹏╥

Hapee sih suka #plakk ⊙_⊙  
Terima kasih untuk review nya untuk ff ku yang lain. Walau review nya masih dikit banget.. Semoga aja nambah ya.. ヽ（´∀｀）ノ

Maunya sih gitu.. Hahahahahaha #ketawa miris #mojok #nangis.

Ya udah.. Terus baca ff Hapee ya.. Dan jangan lupa namanya itu Hapee (Hapi) bukan Hape.. -_-||

Soalnya banyak yang salah ngira..


	2. chapter 2 : Sweetie pie

**My** **boyfriend** **is** **a** **gangster**.

Chap 2

**Jung Taekwoon  
Cha Hakyeon  
Kim Wonshik  
Other Vixx members.**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**Fanfic req from AOI KANATA on facebook group.  
[ LeoN Vixx Couple ]**

**Typo pasti ada. Original story line.  
Eyd banyak salah.**

**Semoga suka!**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon memicingkan matanya pada Taekwoon, yang tengah terduduk sambil memakan makanan ibunya di meja makan.

Ia sendiri sedang berada di sofa, yang sama sekali tidak berjauhan dengan meja makan.  
Hakyeon terus memandang Taekwoon penasaran.  
Ia merasa, ia pernah bertemu Taekwoon sebelumnya.  
Tapi bukan Hakyeon, jika tidak pelupa.

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Taekwoon, ia beralih menatap televisi, yang menampilkan anime (kartun Jepang) favoritenya.  
'_Winter sonata'_

Anime yang di tayangkan setiap jam tiga sore. Alur ceritanya yang sangat melow, membuat Hakyeon menyukainya.  
Hakyeon memang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang terasa menyentuh. Entah itu novel,anime,drama atau drama musikal.

Dalam satu menit. Hakyeon sudah menghilang dalam dunia nya sendiri.  
Anime di depan nya ini, sangat bisa menarik dirinya untuk fokus pada layar di depan nya.

Ehemmm...

Hakyeon terkaget. Saat suara deheman keras, mengintrupsi dunianya.  
Suara Taekwoon, yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan Hakyeon.

"Eh, ada apa Taekwoon-_shi?_"

"Rumahmu kecil." ucap Taekwoon singkat, tetapi tajam.

"Eh, iya. Tapi ini karena hasil _umma _loh. Aku juga membantu sedikit." Hakyeon curhat sedikit, tentang rumahnya ini.

"Ayahmu mana?"

"Ayah.. Sudah tidak ada." Hakyeon tertunduk lesu.

"Dia meninggal?"

"Ehmm, ya. Disaat aku masih sepuluh tahun." Hakyeon tersenyum miris. Ia kembali teringat ayahnya, yang berjanji akan pulang dari perang yang terjadi di Korea utara. Para tentara Korea selatan dikirim kesana.

"Ayahku juga. Baru saja kemarin." Hakyeon terkejut. Ia menatap Taekwoon nanar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Maaf jadi mengungkit-ungkit."

"Tidak apa-apa." Taekwoon tersenyum, tapi ia ganti menjadi seringaian.

Hakyeon hanya bisa terdiam. Mencerna arti seringaian Taekwoon. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia sadar, arti dari seringaian itu.

"A-apa?" Hakyeon bergidik ngeri.

"Mau jadi kekasihku tidak? Kamu manis, dan aku suka itu."

"Eeehh?!" Hakyeon terkaget. Ia hampir terjatuh dari sofa lagi. Mengulang kejadian tadi.

Hakyeon yang menindih tubuh Taekwoon.

( _Blushhh )_

Hakyeon memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pipinya ini terasa panas. Sangat amat panas! Catat. Pa-na-ssss!

.

_Flashback_

_"Omo! Hakyeon!" pekikkan nyaring mrs. Cha. Menggema di seluruh rumah mungil itu._

_"Eunghhh.." Hakyeon mengerang kesakitan. Ia hampir saja tak sadarkan diri sebentar._

_Sedangkan JUNG TAEKWOON! Yang memang terlahir sudah mesum. Menciumi pipi Hakyeon, saat Hakyeon tak sadarkan diri tadi.  
Sesuatu yang sangat tidak sopan, dilakukan oleh Taekwoon. Tangan Taekwoon meremas dada lurus Hakyeon. Setelah Taekwoon melakukan itu, Hakyeon terbangun. _

_Jung Taekwoon sangat beruntung rupanya._

_"Umma?" Hakyeon melirik ibunya, yang tengah terjatuh di lantai, dengan lemas. Seperti sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi._

_"Umma, Waeyo?" tanya Hakyeon. Ibunya masih tidak menjawab._

_"Ehemm.. Ehemmm.." Taekwoon berdehem, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya._

_"Ada apa eo- Aigoo! Dasar mesum!" Hakyeon beranjak dari tubuh Taekwoon, dan langsung memeluki badan nya sendiri. Merasa ternodai mungkin?_

_Hakyeon melirik ibunya. Ia langsung berlari menuju ibunya, yang tergeletak lemas._

_"Umma. Salah faham. Dia benar-benar orang yang aku temukan terluka kok."_

_"Bukan. Umma bukan kaget melihat kalian. Umma syok, karena Mai, kencing di atas sofa." Mai kucing keluarga Cha. Memang terkenal nakal._

_Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka. Sweet-drop pun dilakukan Hakyeon. Taekwoon melakukan face palm yang sangat fenomenal._

_"Umma~" lirih Hakyeon._

_Flashback end._

_._

"Kata Jaehwan. Kita harus berpacaran jika mempunyai rasa cinta." ujar Hakyeon polos.

"Siapa itu Jaehwan?"

"Teman sekolah."

"Ooohh.. Lagipula. Tidak semua hubungan dimulai dari kata cinta."

"Harus. Semua hubungan butuh cinta."

"Tahu apa kamu?"

"Aku tahu, jika cinta itu perlu, jika ingin berpacaran." Hakyeon berucap -sok- mengerti.

"Kalau begitu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh. Yasudah. Sekarang kita berpacaran?" Taekwoon hampir saja tersungkur di lantai, mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, yang terlewat polos. Malahan terdengar bodoh.

"Benar nih?"

"Katanya kamu. Kamu mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak. Oh ya! Jika aku tidak. Apa kita masih bisa pacaran?"

"Boleh!" Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan omongan Taekwoon -yang hanya dibuat-buat-.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Bagaiman jika nanti aku tanya Jaehwan dulu?"

"Yahh.." lirih Taekwoon.

Hakyeon ini, bodoh atau apa? Begini saja ia masih bertanya.

"Yoshh.. Sekarang sana pulang ke rumahmu. Sudah sembuh kan? Nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

"Besok sore aku kesini lagi ya. Terima kasih makanan nya!"

"Eeehh?"

"Bye!" Taekwoon berlari keluar rumah. Tanpa mendengar pekikkan Hakyeon yang memanggil nya.

.

.

(Pagi-Pagi)

"_Umma, _aku berangkat!" mrs. Cha, mengangguk, mendengar teriakan sang anak.

Cklekk...

Hakyeon menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja ia keluar pintu rumah. Sudah ada lelaki dengan rambut keatas -efek jel- berwarna biru.  
Sedang berkacak pinggang pula.

"Ravi-_shi_. Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hakyeon pelan, sambil berjalan keluar pagar.

"Mengantar pacarku sekolah dong." goda -Ravi.

"Aku bukan pacarmu Ravi-_shi._" Hakyeon kembali menghela nafas, setelah sampai di depan Ravi.

Hakyeon mendongak. Menatap Ravi yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Senyumanmu itu menyeramkan." ejek Hakyeon. Langsung membuat Ravi lesu, tetapi kembali tersenyum.

Ravi berlari mendekati Hakyeon, yang sudah berjalan melewatinya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku antar, bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau diantar bersama gangster aneh dan menyebalkan, ok?" Hakyeon menjewer kuping Ravi sebal.

"Ouchh.. Tapi aku tampan kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kok?! Seluruh orang mengatakan jika aku sangat tampan. Melebihi Brad Pitt!" seketika, Ravi memukul-mukul dadanya, sok keren.

"-_-|| Brad Pitt? Kumisnya Brad Pitt eh?" Hakyeon melanjutkan langkahan nya, yang tertunda karena ocehan Ravi.

"Kumis? Memangnya ia punya kumis eoh?"

"Entah. Mungkin saja." Hakyeon menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Greppp...

Badan Hakyeon, terseret oleh Ravi, yang tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan nya.  
Ravi menarik Hakyeon, mendekati mobil tanpa atap miliknya.

"Duduk saja ok?"

"Tidak mau Ravi-_shi!_" tolak Hakyeon, yang hendak melangkah kesekolahnya, kembali.

"Jangan menolak. Masuk saja." Hakyeon langsung di dorong memasuki mobil. Ia disuruh duduk di samping bangku pengemudi.

"Hufff.. Memaksa." Hakyeon menyilangkan lengan nya kesal.

"Nahh.. Kalau begitu, ayo jalan Kim Hakyeon." Ravi yang sudah terduduk di bangku pemudi, dan sudah menyalakan mobilnya. Sempat-sempatnya menggoda Hakyeon.

"Yak. Aku bahkan bukan kekasihmu!" kesal Hakyeon.

"Diam saja." tekan Ravi. Hakyeon pun terdiam, dengan wajah kusut.

.

.

"Ciee! Ciee! Cieee! Cieee!" suara godaan Jaehwan terdengar bising. Sangat menganggu di kuping Hakyeon.

Sejak ia diantar Ravi ke sekolah. Jagaan tidak berhenti menggodanya. Mengatakan jika Ravi dan dia adalah pasangan cocok.

"jaehwan. Berhenti menggodanya, bisa?" Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Beri tahu aku tentang dia! Siapa dia eoh? Tampan sekali, Hakyeon!" pekik Jaehwan, tak bisa diam. Dengan cepat, Hakyeon menutup kedua kupingnya, dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Bisakah berhenti?"

"Tidak! Ayolah Hakyeonie. Beri tahu aku tentang dia."

"Jaehwan. Dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya orang yang selalu mengganggu ku, _kay_?" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan, mencari mimik wajah Jaehwan. Mungkin saja Jaehwan mengerti omongan nya.

"Benar nih?~"

"Hhhh.. Iya."

"Uh.. Padahal aku pikir, kalian itu cocok loh. Tampan dan manis, itu sangat cocok! Cocok sekali, Hakyeon!"

"Bukan nya kamu bilang, jika kita berpacaran. Harus mempunyai rasa cinta?"

"Iya juga sih. Kamu cinta dia tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Yahhh~ cintai dia secepatnya!" paksa Jaehwan.

"Eh? Memaksa. Aku tidak suka, apalagi cinta dengan Ravi-_shi_!" tolak Hakyeon.

"Ravi? Namanya Ravi?"

"Ya. Kamu suka dia eoh?"

"_No no no._ Aku punya Hyukkie _baby_!" Jaehwan memajukan bibirnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat pacarnya, yang berada di sekolahnya yang berbeda dari Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan. Jangan mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh." Hakyeon melayangkan sentilan, di kening Jaehwan.

"Ughh.. Sakit Hayeonie~"

"Maaf. Oh ya. Ada orang yang bilang, dia ingin menjadi pacarku. Dia juga mencintaiku katanya."

"Eeehhh?! _Jinjja? _Hakyeonie _Jinjjayo?!_" pekik Jaehwan girang.

Membuat seluruh orang di kelas, menatap Jaehwan malas. Sedangkan Hakyeon, menutup wajahnya dengan tas ransel miliknya.  
Teman nya yang satu ini, selalu membuatnya malu.

"Benarkah? Dia menembak mu?!"

"Menembak? Tidak Jaehwan. Lihat. Aku masih hidup"

Brukkk...

Jaehwan mengusap pantatnya sakit. Ia mendongak menatap Hakyeon yang terduduk di kursinya. Sedikit meminta bantuan, karena pantatnya sangat sakit, dan ia tidak bisa berdiri.

Jaehwan terjatuh, mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon, yang sangat bodoh.  
Apa Hakyeon, benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu hubungan khusus? (read: pacaran)

Sangat bodoh.  
Teman nya yang manis ini. Sangat BODOH! Garis bawahi. BODOH.

"Gara-gara kamu nih, aku terjatuh Hakyeonie!" Jaehwan mengerucut sebal, saat tangan Hakyeon menjulur, untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku ini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa salah sih?"

"Otak mu ini, sangat polos. Pintar sih, tapi idiot juga!"

"Ishh. Menyebalkan deh kamu!"

"Memang. Gini. Lelaki yang 'mencintaimu' itu. Sudah berapa lama bertemu denganmu?"

"Hemmm?.. Lima jam-an"

Gedubrakkk...

Yap. Jaehwan kembali terjatuh, dan langsung dibantu -lagi- oleh Hakyeon.  
Bahkan seluruh siswa menatap nya kasihan

"Baru lima jam?! Kamu bahkan belum, sangat mengenal dia. Kamu harus benar-benar mengenal dia!"

"Aahh~ _arraseo_. Oh lagi. Jaehwan."

"Iya apa?"

"Apa aku dan dia masih bisa berpacaran? Walau aku tidak mencintainya?"

Gubrrakkk...

Lagi -_-||  
Jaehwan terjatuh, dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ #ApaIni  
Dengan segera, Hakyeon kembali membantunya.

"Jaehwan. Hobimu jatuh terus sih?"

"Tiba-tiba begitu, setiap mendengar ucapan mu" Jaehwan menggeleng-geleng pusing.

"Ooo.. Bagaimana? Apa aku dan dia masih bisa berpacaran, walau aku tidak suka dia?"

"Tidak Hakyeon! Kamu bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kamu juga tidak mencintainya! Tolak saja dia!" pekik Jaehwan frustasi.

"Ah, oh. Ok." Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Kringgg... Kringg...

Bel makan siang, menggema di seluruh penghujung sekolah.

Seperti biasa lagi. Siswa-siswa pasti berhamburan keluar kelas, dan menyerbu kantin. Ada juga yang hanya terdiam di kelas, atau ke kantin. Hanya untuk memakan bekal mereka.

Tetapi entah kenapa. Hakyeon sekarang berada di kantin. Baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan bekal makan siang nya di tas. Tiba-tiba Jaehwan menariknya ke kantin. Bersama sahabat satunya lagi. Si Hongbin.

"Jaehwan, aku bawa bekal." ucap Hakyeon, di tengah kerumunan siswa.

"Aku traktir kamu. Hakyeonie, kamu membawa bekal terus. Tidakkah kamu bosan?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Masakan ibuku enak, Jaehwan."

"Yap aku tahu. Aku juga sudah pernah coba. Tapi, ada tapinya. Sekali-kali, makanlah di kantin!"

"Tapi, aku.."

"Kenapa? Mumpung aku yang traktir. Pesan apa pun yang kamu mau, ok?!" Jaehwan mengacungkan jempolnya, pada Hakyeon.

"Ok. Ok."

"Ehemmm." Hongbin merasa dirinya seperti obat nyamuk. Sangat diabaikan.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa. Aku menarik Hongbinie juga ya?" Jaehwan menepuk jidatnya, ia sangat lupa. Hongbin juga ikut!

"Ishh, menyebalkan deh." Hongbin menyeruput jusnya, yang sempat ia beli, sebelum sekolah. Lalu berlari menuju belakang pundak Hakyeon.

"Sama Hakyeon saja. Buwee!" Hongbin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ishh!"

.

.

"Eugggg!" Jaehwan dan Hongbin, bersendawa panjang.

Setelah lima piring makanan yang mereka makan.  
Mereka berdua, membuat lomba makan terbanyak. Dan pemenangnya adalah Jaehwan. Tetapi, karena kebanyakan makan, Jaehwan hampir tidak bisa berjalan.

Sedangkan Hakyeon, hanya memesan satu ramen, dan jus alpukat dingin. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, melihat kelakuan teman nya.

"Hakyeonie! Aku mau ke uks. Perutku terasa meledak!" keluh Jaehwan.

"Aku juga!" timpal Hongbin.

Hakyeon menggeleng malas. Ia langsung membantu kedua orang malas di depan nya, berdiri. Mengajak mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, ke uks.

.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Akan aku bilang ke _songsaengnim_, kalian berdua ada di uks"

"Ok manis!" goda Jaehwan, yang bahkan masih sempat menggoda teman nya, di saat perutnya sudah melebar.

"Ishh.. Diam" Hakyeon menjewer kuping lancip Jaehwan. Lalu langsung berlari keluar uks. Karena bel, sudah berdering, lima menit yang lalu.

To Be Continued

Gimana? Sahh?! #eh salah  
Maksudku, bagus enggak? Review nya ya. Silent reader, kutunggu review dari mu!  
Ya sudah. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3 : Handsome canibal

**My boyfriend is a gangster**

Chap 3

**Jung Taekwoon  
Cha Hakyeon  
Kim Wonshik  
Other Vixx members.**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**Fanfic req from AOI KANATA on facebook group  
[ LeoN Vixx Couple ]**

**Typo pasti ada. Original story line.  
Eyd banyak salah.**

**Semoga suka!**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah sudah bubar, sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tentu Hakyeon sudah sedang berjalan pulang.  
Ia sudah ditawari Jaehwan, untuk pulang bersamanya dan Hongbin.  
Yang pasti Hakyeon akan menolak ajakan mereka -lagi.

Lagi-lagi, kerikil menjadi sasaran tendangan Hakyeon.  
Sudah dipastikan, ia kembali bosan.  
Entah hawa apa yang masuk ditubuh Hakyeon. Hari ini, tingkat kebosanan nya meningkat.

Tinn... Tinn...

Hakyeon berhenti melangkah. Memutar bola matanya malas, saat mendengar klakson mobil, yang membuat kupingnya pengang.  
Hakyeon sudah tau, mobil siapa yang mengintrupsi langkahan nya, tanpa Hakyeon harus menoleh, dan melihat pelaku nya.

Ravi.  
Si anggota gangster menyebalkan, yang entah kenapa, selalu menguntit, dan mengikuti Hakyeon kemana pun.  
Ia tidak suka, jika Ravi mengatakan cinta padanya.

Dengar baik-baik. Hakyeon tidak suka lelaki gangster, menyebalkan.  
Lelaki yang suka berkelahi. Bla, bla, bla.

Hakyeon tidak suka kekerasan.

Hakyeon akhirnya menoleh.  
Matanya membesar perlahan.

Bukan. Bukan Ravi.  
Itu Taekwoon.

" Halo sayang. " Taekwoon menyeringai.

Sekarang Hakyeon tahu. Hobi Taekwoon hanya untuk menyeringai, dan menyeringai mesum. -apa perbedaan nya?-

" Kenapa?. " tanya Hakyeon, pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki. Kenapa hidupnya ini, selalu dikelilingi orang aneh.

" Kenapa, apa?. "

" Kamu teman nya Ravi-_shi_ _eoh?. _" tanya Hakyeon curiga.

Taekwoon terkaget. " Eh? Kamu kenal Ravi?. "

" Ya, orang aneh dan selalu menganggu ku. "

" Orang aneh?. "

" Ya. Aku tahu kamu akan menyuruhku naik mobil ini. Tapi tidak TUAN. Ini mobil Ravi, yang aku malas naiki lagi. Sejak tadi pagi. Tolong jangan pinjam mobil orang! Beli sendiri!. " ucapan tajam Hakyeon. Pastinya sangat menusuk.

Seharusnya ia bawa mobilnya tadi. Taekwoon merasa bersalah, karena Hakyeon sudah tahu Ravi, teman nya yang bengal sekali. Ia juga merasa bersalah, kenapa harus meminjam mobil teman nya.

" Bagaimana, besok aku bawa mobilku. "

" Terserah. " jawab Hakyeon acuh.

" Kali ini, naik mobil ini saja. "

" Aku tidak mau, Taekwoon-_shi. _" suara Hakyeon perlahan mulai memelan. Kenapa sih, susah berbicara dengan orang ini.

.

.

Disinilah Hakyeon. Terduduk di bangku, samping pengemudi. Di mobil RAVI.

Catat, Ravi!

Entah kenapa, rayuan Taekwoon, atau disebut ancaman. Benar-benar mempan.  
Taekwoon mengancam, akan menginap dirumahnya selama satu bulan.

_Hell no!._

Lewati dulu mayat Hakyeon.

" Hey manis.. Jangan cemburut. Tidak manis jika begitu. " Hakyeon menatap tajam, Taekwoon, yang sedang cengengesan.

" Aku tidak manis _okay_? Kenapa banyak sekali yang memanggil ku manis?. "

"Karena kamu benar-benar manis?"

" Ish. Diam!. "

" Salahku apa?. "

" Mengancam ku, kalau kamu akan menginap dirumahku, selama sebulan. Pindah saja sekalian. "

" Oh benar! Kenapa tidak!. "

" Eh? Kan aku sudah naik mobil ini. Ancaman itu sudah tak berlaku!. "

" Masih. "

" Kok?. "

" Jadi pacarku dulu. Lalu aku tidak akan 'menginap' di rumahmu. " seringaian, terlihat lagi, di wajah Taekwoon.

" Hhhhh~ Jaehwan bilang. Aku bahkan belum terlalu mengenal mu. Kenapa harus kita berpacaran?. "

" Ok. Kamu belum mengenalku kan?. " tanya Taekwoon, Hakyeon mengangguk.

" Namaku Jung Taekwoon. Ayah ku meninggal lusa kemarin. Aku sudah berumur 19 tahun. Aku punya adik, satu. Temanku Ravi. Aku berulang tahun tanggal 10 november. Aku lahir tahun 1996. Sekarang kamu sudah mengenal semua tentang ku. " oceh Taekwoon panjang.

Grokkk... Grokk...

-_-||Hakyeon _please_. Ia malah tertidur.

" Hakyeon! Hey!. " Taekwoon menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mungil Hakyeon, yang terlelap.

" Eunghh.. Ya, ya, aku mengenalmu " Hakyeon mengigau, alhasil, Taekwoon harus berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia ini _cool kay?_

" Eh? Taekwoon-_shi. _Apa_?. "_ Hakyeon tersadar.

" Kamu mendengarku tidak?. "

" Ya. Kamu berulang tahun tanggal 10 juni. "

"November, BODOH!. "

" Yah, maksudku itu. Sama saja. 10 nya benarkan. "

" Ya, tapi bulan nya salah. "

" Iya. "

" Kamu sudah mengenalku?. "

" Ya. Aku tahu namamu, Jung Taekwoon. Artinya aku sudah mengenalmu. " ujar Hakyeon, dengan tatapan _innocent, _miliknya.

" ●︿● Hakyeon, kamu ini sedang bercanda ya?. "

" Aku tidak bisa bercanda. Aku ini tidak sedang bercanda. Memangnya apa yang lucu sih?. "

" -_- Aku kudu piye?. " tiba-tiba saja, Taekwoon berbahasa Jawa. #plakkk..

" Apa itu artinya?. "

" Sekarep mu lah!. "

" Apa lagi itu artinya?. "

" Hah... Bilang saja. Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?. "

" Ya sudah. Bukan nya kamu sudah memberitahu semua tentang mu?. "

Ckittttt...

Mobil yang Taekwoon kemudikan. Di rem tiba-tiba.

Anak ini -Hakyeon- kelewatan polosnya. Ia bisa saja di lecehkan om-om tidak jelas, jika ia disuruh membuka baju, dan -pasti- menurut. Aneh.

" Aduh. Jangan tiba-tiba mengerem dong, Taekwoon-_shi. _" keluh Hakyeon, sembari mengusap kepalanya, yang terbentur tadi.

" _Kay_. Kita pacaran nih?. "

" Iyalah. "

Taekwoon kembali menyeringai.

" Ayo pulang ke rumahmu cepat-cepat. "

" Kenapa?. "

" Pinjam kamarmu sebentar. " laju mobil Taekwoon. Dicepatkan. Masih ada seringaian, di wajah Taekwoon.

" Untuk?. "

" Bersenang-senang. "

" Yeayy! Ayo kita bersenang-senang. " Hakyeon tersenyum lebar.

Sungguh. Hidup Taekwoon benar-benar bahagia. Nasib Hakyeon?  
Jangan tanya.

.

.

Pranggg...

" Perasaan ku enggak enak. " erang Jaehwan tak nyaman.

.

.

Rumah Hakyeon

Cklekk...

" Aku pulang~. " pekik Hakyeon.

Mrs. Cha, langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, langsung menyapa Hakyeon.

" Eh? Bareng Taekwoon juga?. "

" Katanya Taekwoon mau menginap satu hari, _umma. _"

" Wah, jadi ramai dong. Ayo, masuk. " mrs. Cha, menggiring anaknya dan Taekwoon, untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

" Mrs. Cha. Aku dan Hakyeon, ke kamar Hakyeon saja _ne?. " _timpal Taekwoon.

" Untuk apa?. "

"Kata Taekwoon, kita akan bersenang-senang _umma!"_ girang Hakyeon, dibalas tatapan bingung ibunya.

"Oh ya, ya sudah. _Umma _akan berada di kamar" mrs. Cha, tersenyum manis.

"_Umma, _Taekwoon ini pacarku"

"Eh? Kalian baru saja bertemu dua hari"

"Tapi katanya, Taekwoon cinta denganku kok _umma_"

"Ya sudah. Suka-suka kamu." mrs. Cha berbalik, menuju kamarnya.

Saat mrs. Cha sudha berada di kamar. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon, yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan topi, yang ia kenakan.

"Taekwoon-_shi?"_

"Jangan katakan, jika aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

"Tapi kan itu kenyataan" Hakyeon menaruh telunjuk nya di dagu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ke kamar"

"Ayo bersenang-senang!"

Malangnya nasib mu. Cha Hakyeon.  
Mrs. Cha. Tolong jangan hiraukan suara-suara aneh, yang akan terdengar nanti.

Berdo'a saja. Keselamatan pantat Hakyeon yang imut itu. Tidak bisa dijamin. #eh? #maksudnya? #SokPolos

.

.

Cklekkk...

"Oh ya. Dimana alat-alat untuk bersenang-senangnya Taekwoon-_shi?_" tanya Hakyeon, setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tenang. Alatnya hanya ada satu. Pistol (?) dibawahku saja, yang dibutuhkan" Taekwoon mengusap pipi Hakyeon, lagi-lagi, seringaian diwajahnya terpampang.

"Pistol? Pistol air? Di kamarku, tidak boleh main pistol air."

"Tenanglah. Hanya akan ada sesuatu yang pasti belum pernah kamu lihat"

"Apa itu"

"Bisa diam saja?" tangan Taekwoon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hakyeon. Ia tindihkan badan nya Hakyeon, yang sedang terdiam bingung.

'sudah kuduga, dia tidak akan melawan' batin Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-_shi?"_ Hakyeon mengernyit bingung saat lidah Taekwoon, menjilati telinganya.

"Panggil aku Taekwoon saja. Sekarang, nikmati saja, apa yang aku lakukan padamu" perintah Taekwoon.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan padaku" ucap Hakyeon, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku bilang. Tidak usah banyak bicara."

Saat remasan Taekwoon, di pinggu Hakyeon. Membuat Hakyeon mengerang pelan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, ia bahkan tidak tahu, apa penyebabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hakyeon tersentak, saat melihat Taekwoon yang hendak membuka resleting celananya.

Hakyeon langsung melengos pergi ke pojokan kamar. Menghindari Taekwoon dengan tatapan nya yang sangat seram. Hakyeon menyilang kedua tangan nya di depan celananya.

"Memakan mu" bisik Taekwoon.

"Akhhh! Kamu kanibal! Jauhi aku! Jauhi!"

Satu, dua, barang-barang Hakyeon lempari ke Taekwoon, yang menghindar dengan mulus. Bahkan, hampir saja vas kecil, ia mau lempar. Tetapi ia ingat. Hakyeon ini malas beres-beres, jika vas pecah. Teriakan ibunya akan menggelegar.

"Hikkss.. _Umma.._ Ada kanibal disini" Hakyeon menepis air matanya kasar.

"Hey! Kamu ini. Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu arti kata 'aku akan memakan mu?', dalam hal yang sedikit.. Yah, begitulah"

"Tidak tahu! Dasar kanibal! Pacaran dengan ku, jika kamu bukan kanibal lagi!"

Taekwoon menutup matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku ini bukan kanibal Hakyeon"

"Bohong! Kamu bahkan bilang. 'aku akan memakan mu!'" Hakyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada boneka beruang miliknya, yang ia ambil saat melarikan diri dari Taekwoon.

"Hhhhh~ jadi tidak bisa melahapmu deh" lirih Taekwoon.

Hakyeon melotot. "Tuh! Kamu mau melahapmu!"

"Aku bukan kanibal Hakyeon!"

"Bohong! Dasar kanibal pembohong!" tuduh Hakyeon lagi.

"Akh.. Aku pulang. Dengar ya. Aku bukan kanibal, dan kita akan lakukan ini lagi" seringaian kembali menempel pada wajah Taekwoon. Taekwoon pergi keluar kamar Hakyeon, lalu berpamitan pulang.

Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang hanya terdiam, membeku.

"Apa-apaan? Sudah salah, langsung pergi?" Hakyeon menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Memeluk boneka beruangnya erat.

.

.

Cklekk...

"_Umma_" Hakyeon duduk di meja makan. Mencium bau makanan yang ibunya buat. Lalu memberi jempol pada ibunya.

"Apa sayang? Kamu terlihat lemas"

"Hah, aku tidak apa-apa" Hakyeon menusuk-nusuk makan malamnya dengan garpu.

"Taekwoon langsung pulang. Kenapa hemm?" mrs. Cha. Menduduki tubuhnya di depan Hakyeon.

"Jika _umma _bertemu dengan seorang kanibal. _Umma _akan melakukan apa?"

Mrs. Cha, menatap Hakyeon sebentar. Lalu ia tertawa pelan. Tidak terlalu peduli, anaknya yang menatapnya horror.

"_Umma_, akan lari. Menjauhi si kanibal. Kenapa kamu bertanya itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Hakyeon menyuap sedikit makanan nya. Mengunyahnya malas.

••••

"Hongbinie, aku curiga" tutur Jaehwan, dengab gaya -sok- seperti seorang detektif.

"Jaehwan. Berhenti menganalisa Hakyeon, sedari tadi"

"Ikutan yuk. Ini seru loh Hongbin. Lihat, Hakyeonie sekarang sedang menguap malas. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lesu" Jaehwan menyelidik.

"Bukan nya ia selalu menguap seperti itu? Ada-ada saja" Hongbin menatap Jaehwan malas. Ia kembali menatap layar androidnya, dan mengunyah permen karet, dimulutnya.

"Tidak. Ini lebih beda, dari sebelumnya"

"Ishh diam... Aku lagi sibuk _men-stalk_ akun gangster tampan nih"

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Wonshik"

"Wonshik?"

"Dia sering dipanggil Ravi"

"Eh?! Ravi? Lihat, lihat dong!" Jaehwan mengambil paksa android di tangan Hongbin. Ia mulai ikut menyelidiki akun Ravi.

"_Oh my god!_ Dia tampan banget! Hyuk ku kalah!" Jaehwan menutup mulutnya, berteriak lebay.

"Ih ketahuan enggak setia sama Hyuk nih!"

"Dih, cuman bilang dia tampan doang"

"Apaan?! Dasar enggak setia!"

"Dih, jomblo sirik!"

"Diem enggak?!" Hongbin menyentil jidat Jaehwan. Ia merebut kembali androidnya yang tadi di rebut paksa.

"Huh, pelit! Jadi tua loh! Tuh, mukanya aja sudah keriput!" sindir Jaehwan. Jaehwan langsung berlari menjauhi Hongbin, yang sedang siap-siap melempar alat pensilnya pada nya.

.

.

"Hakyeonie~" dengan langkah tiba-tiba. Jaehwan memeluk leher Hakyeon. Yang dipeluk, terasa tercekik.

"Ughh.. Lepashhkahnn duhluuhh!" Hakyeon memukul-mukul lengan Jaehwan, yang berada di lehernya.

Saat Jaehwan sudah melepas pelukan tiba-tibanya, Hakyeon berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seram.

Bahkan wajah Hakyeon sudah seperti nenek tua yang Jaehwan temui di pinggir jalan.

Tua, kantong matanya kelihatan sekali, dan bibir pecah-pecah, Hakyeon. Seingat Jaehwan, dia baru saja bertemu Hakyeon kemarin. Tetapi wajah Hakyeon berubah drastis.

"Iuwww~ Hakyeonie jelek sekali!" ledek Jaehwan. Langsung dihadiahi sentilan di dahinya.

"Diam"

"Aku benar-benar jujur. Wajahmu ini seperti nenek yang tidak di kasih makan selama 10, oh bukan. Ratusan hari!"

Hakyeon membelalakan matanya. Teman nya yang satu ini, memang baik, tapi pintar menyindir.

"Susah ya jadi Hakyeonie. Jadi ketua kelas yang repot, dan masalah-masalah lain nya. Pasti kalau aku jadi Hakyeonie, aku mungkin lebih jelek daripada badut yang ada di Myeongdong. Ihhh jadi takut membayangkan nya"

"Itu sindiran untuk ku kan?" tanya Hakyeon, malas.

"Kurang lebih... Begitu!"

"Hhhh~ aku kurang tidur Jaehwan"

"Kenapa _eoh?_ Karena menolak lelaki yang menembakmu?"

"Bukan. Gini, bagaimana jika kamu bertemu seorang kanibal?" lagi-lagi, Hakyeon bertanya, dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada ibunya.

"Akhhhh! Serem banget! Mungkin aku akan pingsan di tempat" Jaehwan bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bertemu seorang kanibal. Sini, aku bisiki"

Jaehwan mendekati telinganya pada bibir Hakyeon. Lalu mulai mendengar satu, dua kata, yang Hakyeon lontarkan.

"_Ada lelaki yang mengatakan, jika ia ingin memakanku dan melahapku. Tapi pada posisi negatif. Yang aku tahu, itu memang negatif. Memakan daging manusia itu negatif, kan Jaehwan?" _Jaehwanmenatapsahabatnyakasihan. Sebegitu bodohnya dia, pada hal sekitar?

"Kamu benar-benar mengatakan jika ia kanibal?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

Kebiasaaan Jaehwan kembali muncul. Ia kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Sekarang, wajahnya mencium keramik, dengan damai.

Tangan Hakyeon kembali menjulur membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Huhh, bibir kesayangan ku sudah tidak perawan lagi"

"Bukan nya sudah tidak? Saat kamu dan Hyuk, menggigiti bibir satu sama lain saat kalian berdua ke taman. Aku tak sengaja lihat" Jaehwan membelalakan matanya.

"Apa itu hal yang wajar, di lakukan orang yang pacaran?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Kau bilang sih iya."

"Uhmm.."

"Hakyeonie. Aku juga sudah pernah di lahap oleh Hyuk"

"Astaga?! Benarkah?!" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan kaget.

"Eh, tapi kamu masih hidup" timpal Hakyeon lagi.

"Sini-sini, aku beri tahu tentang arti 'melahap' pada posisi negatif. Tuan Cha Hakyeon, yang polos dan terlalu parah POLOSNYA!"

"Ih.. Ok-ok. Apa?"

"Bla.. Bla.. Bla.."

Disinilah waktu, kuping Hakyeon sudah tidak polos lagi. Berjuanglah Cha Hakyeon!

To Be Continued.

Halo! Thanks yang sudah baca dan review. Ada beberapa review yang Hapee mau ulas di sini, dan Hapee jawab.

Ini. Jeng... Jeng.. Jeng..

**Nggapunyaakun : **

**THORRRRR****LU****BIKIN****GW****DI****ANGGAP****GILA****SAMA****KAKA****GW****GARA****-****GARA****BACA****FF****LU****, ****ASLI****SUMPAH****GW NGAKAK****. ****HAKYEONNNNNN****LU****POLOS****BANGET****APA****KETERLALUAN****BODOH****, ****LU****KAGA****LIAT****TUH****SI****JAEHWAN AJA****JATUH****TERUS****DENGERIN****UCAPAN****LU****YANG****KELEWAT****IDIOT****.**

Aku sendiri kadang ketawa sendiri, baca ff ku. Hahaaha.. Makasih ya, sudah ngakak.

.

**Yeolsoo :**

**Good job.. Fighting yah..  
Maaf.. Tapi aq yang kurang ngefeel bacanya...  
APA karena bahasanya terlalu santai ato emang aku yang terlalu ribet?**

Aku emang sengaja buat bahasanya enggak terlalu baku. Aku buat jadi santai, dan ikutin alur ceritanya.

.

**Jungieee :**

**Thor Hakyeon nya keterlaluan polos masa. Jadi greget tau ga thor?  
Thor apa ini ada HyuKen nya? Kalau ada aku senengggg banget kkkk.**

Aku belum tahu pasti, ada HyuKen nya apa enggak. Kalau kamu suka pairing mereka. Do'a in aja supaya bakal ada HyuKen nya :-D  
Dan Hakyeon, bakalan ada adegan yang lebih polos dari pada ini. Siap-siap aja :-P

.

**tuti** **handayani**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHAH** **AKHIRNYAAAAAAA akhirnya** **ya** **allah** **hiks** **hiks**. **akhirnya** **ada** **juga** **ff** **LeoN** **yang** **rated** **M**. **alhamdulillah  
btw**, **gua** **jadi** **rada** **sesat** **ya** **-,-** **serah** **dah yang** **penting** **hidup** **LeoN** **Couple**. **next** **thor**. **apa** **nanti** **taekwoon** **satu** **sekolah** **sama** **hakyeon** ?  
**ditunggu** **kelanjutan** **dan** **kejutannya** :D

Sayangnya, Taekwoon sudah umur 19 tahun. Dia gk bakal satu sekolah sama Hakyeon. Tapi tunggu aja, nanti ada sesuatu ヾ(¯∇￣๑)  
dan itu rahasia. Biasa, Hapee suka membuat kejutan tiba-tiba, yang membuat jantungan, dan langsung teriak-teriak enggak jelas.

.

Ya sudah segitu dulu ulasan nya. Maaf enggak bisa banyak-banyak.  
Hapee juga mau nanya dong.  
Ff Hapee yang mana? (selain my boyfriend is a gangster)  
yang mau kalian baca kelanjutan nya?

Tolong jawab. Karena Hapee mengancam kalian. Jika kalian semua para readers tidak menjawab. Hapee tidak akan membuat kelanjutan ff ini! ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Maaf jika ada banyak sekali kesalahan di ff ini. Aku belum sempat ngedit

Salam...


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiss Kiss

**My** **boyfriend** **is** **a** **gangster**

Chap 3

**Jung Taekwoon  
****Cha Hakyeon  
Kim Wonshik  
Other vixx members  
Kim Shiwoo**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**Fanfic req from AOI KANATA on facebook group.  
[ LeoN Vixx Couple ]**

**Typo pasti ada. Original story line.  
Eyd banyak salah. **

**Semoga suka!**

••••

Hakyeon membelalakan matanya. Ia melakukan nya, saat telinganya mendengar ocehan Jaehwan, yang menurutnya sangat vulgar. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu.  
Walau, Hakyeon sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal vulgar.

Satu dua kalimat, yang membuat kuping dan pipi Hakyeon memerah. Jaehwan yang terus menceritakan tentang, apa itu '_first time', _yang ia lakukan bersama Hyuk.

Berkali-kali Hakyeon mengipas wajahnya yang terbakar, dengan tangan nya.  
Jaehwan tahu, Hakyeon ini sangat polos. Semua yang Hakyeon tahu, adalah hal-hal yang 'polos', bahkan Hakyeon tidak tahu apa itu ciuman pertama. Membuat Jaehwan, dengan kebiasaan barunya. Jatuh karena omongan bodoh, dan kelewatan polos, milik Hakyeon.

Seringaian kecil, keluar dari wajah Jaehwan, saat ia hendak memberitahu Hakyeon, bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan _first time _nya.

"Ughh.. Jaehwan. Apa itu sakit sekali?" tanya Hakyeon, dengan wajah meringis, merasa sakitnya Jaehwan mungkin?

"Sangattt sakittt! Dan kamu bisa habis dilahap, dan ditelan!" tutur Jaehwan, menakuti teman nya ini.

"Akhh! Jaehwan! Kamu mengagetkan ku!" Hakyeon mendengus sebal.

"Maaf, maaf. Sekarang kamu sudah tahu arti, 'melahap' kan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan, dengan semburat merah di pipinya lagi. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Jaehwan, tentang apa itu arti 'melahap' sebenarnya.

"Ughhh... Heyy! Nguping kalian semua!" geram Jaehwan, pada seluruh siswa yang ikut mendengarkan omongan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon.

"Seru sih, melihat Hakyeon _sunbae, _dengan wajah polosnya, saat mendengar omongan mu Jaehwan.. Kkkkkk.." Hakyeon menunduk malu, mendengar omongan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia akui, dia memang terlalu polos, di saat dia sudah sma. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu sex dan hal-hal semacamnya, yang pasti kalian readers sudah pada tahu. #ngakuAja

"_Sunbae_, sudah merasakan _first time _belum?" celetuk salah satu siswa, yang ikut nimbrung.

Hakyeon yang sedang ditanya itu, menggeleng pelan.

"Sayangnya, kita semua sudah kan? Hahahahaha..." Hakyeon terbingung, kenapa seisi kelasnya tertawa.

"Sudah? Dengan siapa?!" tanya Jaehwan, dengan wajahnya yang berbinar, dan tersirat wajah kepo.

"Aku dengan lelaki." Hakyeon menatap teman nya, dari kanan sampai kiri.

"Semuanya dengan laki-laki?" tanya Hakyeon. Seisi kelas mengangguk.

"Aku seme." "Aku uke" "Aku masih jomblo" "Aku sih belum rasaiin _first time_"

Seluruh siswa dikelas menjadi riuh. Lagi-lagi membuat Hakyeon harus menutup kedua kupingnya malas.

"Kalian ini! Aku belum tahu apa itu.. Sem- semu? Dan.. Apalagi tadi? U-u-u uk-" ucapan Hakyeon terputus.

"Seme dan uke!" seru para siswa, termasuk Jaehwan dan Hongbin, yang sedikit kesal dengan hal 'polos' yang Hakyeon punya.

"Nah itu. Itu apa?" Hakyeon menatap teman-teman nya, ingin tahu.

"Ketua kelas yang polos~ Seme dan uke itu..." seisi kelas tiba-tiba saja, membuat lingkaran, melingkari Hakyeon, yang sedang terbingung.

"Jadi gini. Ini omongan rahasia.. Sangat rahasia.." salah satu siswa, mendelik tajam pada siswa lain nya, termasuk Hakyeon. Ia bergaya sok detektif, yang berbicara bisik-bisik, karena takut terdengar musuh.

"Rahasia, kenapa? Menyangkut pautkan narapidana di penjara?" tanya Hakyeon.

Jaehwan menoyor kening Hakyeon, lalu melototi Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon harus bergidik ngeri.

"Seme itu _top_. Uke _bottom_!" salah satu siswa berseru. Para siswa yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Seme itu yang memasuki lobang pantat uke. Uke yang di masukka-' Jaehwan menutup mulut siswa yang berseru itu.

"Sudah terlalu vulgar. Hakyeonie tidak akan mengerti" ucap Jaehwan gugup. Ia sudah mulai memerah pipinya.

"Ok. Yosh! Kembali ke tempat semula!" perintah siswa itu, untuk yang lain nya.

Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah berbaris rapih seperti tadi. Membuat Hakyeon terbingung, kenapa seisi kelasnya seperti orang yang diperintah di militer.

"Sudah mengerti Hakyeon _sunbae?_" tanya seluruh siswa.

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Telunjuk nya ia tempelkan di dagu. " Memasuki lobang-lobang.. Itu saja yang aku tahu." Hakyeon menatap teman nya, dengan wajah lugunya.

Seluruh orang, langsung melakukan _face palm _bersamaan.

"Sudah terlalu polos~ Hakyeon _sunbae_ otaknya terlalu polos~ tidak ada yang bisa mengkontiminasi, otak polos _sunbae_~" siswa pendek, yang ikut berdiri bersamaan dengan yang lain nya, bernyanyi asal. Sambil berimajinasi, jika ada gitar di tangan nya.

"Ehemmm! Kalian semua, duduk di bangku masing-masing!" suara menggelegar guru, yang kita ketahui dia ini manusia #plakkk #SudahTahu  
Membuat para murid langsung duduk dibangku masing-masing, dan langsung duduk tegap. Bahkan ada yang terjatuh, karena tergopoh-gopoh, berlari menuju bangkunya.

"Hakyeon!" teriak guru seram, dengan kumis tebal itu.

"Iya pak!" tegas Hakyeon.

"Kamu ini ketua kelas, tapi membuat kelas menjadi riuh. Apa tugas dari pak Lee sudah dikerjakan?!"

"Sudah pak! Aku sudah memprint lalu menyalin nya pada kertas. Sudah aku lakukan semuanya!" tutur Hakyeon.

Yap. Setiap guru seram dan berkumisan itu mengajar kelas Hakyeon. Kelas Hakyeon menjadi seperti tempat militer. Harus tegap badan nya, harus lantang suaranya. Jika tidak. Penggaris besi ditangan nya, bisa saja melukai wajah para siswa.

Kejam memang. Tapi guru itu pikir. Ini sekolah khusus pria. Ketegasan, memang dibutuhkan. Tapi menurut para siswa, yang menerima ancaman guru itu. Guru ini bukan memberi ketegasan. Tetapi ancaman dan ke-ganasan yang amat sangat.  
Miris.

"Bagus!" Hakyeon mengangguk lalu kembali duduk. Karena ia sempat berdiri.

"Kasihan Hakyeon _sunbae_. Pak guru, memang kejam" bisik siswa, yang terduduk di belakang, pada teman nya.

Teman nya mengangguk. Untung saja guru ini tidak mendengar mereka. Jika mendengar, mungkin kepala mereka, tidak akan mulus lagi.

"Saya dengar itu!" tukas guru seram itu. Uppsss, apa kepala mereka tidak akan apa-apa?

"Upsss.."

"Saya maafkan kamu kali ini! Jangan coba-coba, berbicara di pelajaran saya, lagi!" si guru mendelik tajam. Otomatis seluruh orang di kelas, menghela nafas bersamaan. Merasa bahagia karena teman nya dikelas, tidak akan terpukul kepalanya.

"Sekarang buka buku fisika kalian. Buka halaman 257!" perintah guru.

"Iya!" serempak, seluruh siswa di kelas, membuka buku mereka. Takut dimarahi guru, kali?

.

.

"_Shit!_" umpat Ravi kesal. Tembok disampingnya, menjadi sasaran kekesalan nya.

"Kenapa _eoh?" _Taekwoon menatap Ravi, yang sedang diambang kekesalan nya, dengan wajah datar.

"Mau tahu apa?!"

"Geezz. Cuman nanya" Taekwoon kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Lagi sms-an sama Hakyeon. Suitt, suittt...

"Gue lagi kesel!"

"Sudah tahu kali. Keselnya karena apa?"

"Ibu gue, enggak mau bikinin galbi! Kesal banget gue!" Ravi menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Taekwoon.

"Cieee, yang sudah punya pacar" ledek Ravi.

"Siapa tuh pacarnya lo? Yang lagi sms-an sama lo?" Ravi mencodongkan wajahnya ke ponsel Taekwoon. Otomatis, Taekwoon menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangan Ravi.

"Kepo banget lo!" Taekwoon berusaha menjauhkan wajah Ravi, yang semakin dekat dengan ponselnya.

_"_Kasih tau dong Taekkk!" rengek Ravi. Membuat wajahnya menjadi seram, bukan lucu.

"Enggak boleh!" cegah Taekwoon, dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Dih, jahat banget lo!"

"Bodo amat!"

.

.

Drrrrtttt...

Hakyeon menoleh pada tumpukan bukunya. Bukan. Bukan bukunya yang bergetar. Tetapi ponsel yang ada di atas bukunya, bergetar.

Baru saja Hakyeon ingin pulang sekolah. Guru nya yang menyeramkan itu, memberinya tugas setumpuk.  
GANAS!

Setelah Hakyeon sampai rumah. Ia langsung kerjakan seluruh tugas, dari guru menyebalkan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo~"_ Hakyeon membuka suara.  
_**'Hakyeon**_.'  
"Ah, Taekwoon-_shi_"  
_**'Taekwoon**_. _**Bukan**_ _**Taekwoon**_-_**shi**_**'** geram Taekwoon, di ujung sana.  
"Iya, iya... Ada apa eoh_?_'  
_**'Aku**_ _**kangen**_ _**kamu**_, _**Hakyeon'**_  
"Oh. Seperti _umma_, yang kangen aku?"  
_**'Bukan**_! _**Aku**_ _**kangen**_ _**kamu**_. _**Aku**_ _**kangen**_ _**kamu**_ _**sebagai**_ _**pacarku**_!'  
"Ah, oh. Aku juga"  
_**'Benarkah**_?!'  
"Ya, seperti aku kangen boneka beruangku, jika hilang dari kamarku"  
_**'Hhhh**__~'  
_"Taekwoon. Aku memaafkan mu"  
_**'Untuk**__**apa**__?'_  
"Karena kamu berusaha melahap ku?"  
_**'Hhhh**_~ _**sudah**_ _**kubilang**__, __**aku**__**ini**__**bukan**__**seorang**__**kanibal'**__  
_"Eungg. Aku sudah tahu, kamu ini bukan seorang kanibal"  
_**'Sudah**_? _**Kamu**_ _**sudah**_ _**tahu**_, _**apa**_ _**arti**_ _**'melahapmu'**_?'  
"Ya. Jaehwan bilang. Kamu ini butuh hubungan intim" ucap Hakyeon polos.  
_**'Uhukk**_! _**Uhukkk**_!'  
"Taekwoon? Kamu kenapa?"  
_**'Ughh**_.. _**Pelan**_-_**pelan**_ _**saja**_ _**bicara**_ _**tentang**_ _**hal**_ _**itu'**_  
"Hal apa?"  
_**'Tentang**_ _**'itu'**_. _**Hal**_ _**vulgar**_ _**itu'**_  
"Hubungan intim?"  
_**'Akhhh**_ _**Hakyeon**_! _**Jangan**_!'  
"Jangan kenapa?"  
_**'Ah**_, _**terserahlah'**_  
"Taekwoon"  
_**'Hmm**_?'  
"Ayo lakukan hubungan intim. Aku ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa"  
_**'Uhukkk**_! _**Uhukkkkkk**_!"  
"Kenapa lagi?"  
_**'Ehemmm**_.. _**Ehemmm**_... _**Ayo**_ _**kita**_ _**lakukan**_!'  
"Uhmm ya.. Dimana?"  
_**'Dirumahku**_. _**Nanti**_ _**aku**_ _**jemput'**_  
"I-iya... Aku tunggu"  
**'**_**Saranghae**__**Hakyeon'**_  
"Aku harus jawab apa?"  
**'**_**Nado**__**saranghae**_ _**Taekwoon**_. _**Begitu**_!'  
"Ah ya. _Nado saranghae _Taekwoon"  
_**'Bye'**_  
"Bye"

Tettt... Tett...

Hakyeon menghela nafas, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, _first time, _seperti yang Jaehwan rasakan. Katanya sih sakit.  
Tetapi Hakyeon ini, adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu (baca: kepo banget!)  
Ia belum puas, jika belum merasakan nya sendiri.

"Aku kerjakan semua tugas ini dulu! Sebelum Taekwoon datang. Yosh! _Fighting_!" Tali putih, yang entah, Hakyeon dapatkan darimana. Ia ikat di keningnya. Berusaha mengikuti film kartun, yang ia tonton, setiap harinya di televisi.

Hhhh... Bagaimana ingin merasakan namanya hubungan intim? Perilaku nya saja masih ikut-ikutan, dengan kartun. Ckckckckc.. #AuthorSokTua

.

.

Tingg.. Tongg...

"Iya, tunggu!" seru mrs. Cha.

Sebelum ia membukakan pintu. Ia merapihkan dulu, rambutnya dan celemek yang ia pakai.  
Ia tidak mau terlihat jelek, di depan tamu, yang datang ke rumahnya.

Cklekk...

"Ah Taekwoon. Mau bertemu Hakyeon _ne?_" tanya mrs. Cha, saat melihat, sosok pacar anaknya.

"Ya, tan. Hakyeon mana?"

"Dia ada dikamar. Dia sedang tertidur pulas. Tugas dari gurunya, segunung. Kasihan dia lelah. Ah silahkan masuk" mrs. Cha, menyilahkan Taekwoon masuk.

Taekwoon tersenyum, lalu masuk kerumah kecil, dan nyaman tersebut.

"Tante. Aku ke kamar Hakyeon ya"

"Ah iya, Taekwoon" mrs. Cha, tersenyum, mempersilahkan Taekwoon, memasuki kamar anaknya.

.

.

Cklekk..

"Hakyeon?~" Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon, perlahan. Ia mengucap nama Hakyeon, pelan-pelan..

Terpampang sosok Hakyeon yang tertidur di meja belajarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat amat lelah. Dengan semua tumpukan tugas, yang sudah beralih pada tempat yang Hakyeon buat. Tempat untuk tugas-tugas, yang ia sudah kerjakan.

"Lelah sekali ya?" tanya Taekwoon, pada Hakyeon yang tertidur lelap.

Tangan Taekwoon, mengusap surai Hakyeon, perlahan. Ia menusuri wajah damai Hakyeon.  
Taekwoon tidak ingin, jadi melakukan.. Yah itulah.. Hal vulgar itu, dengan Hakyeon.  
Melihat wajah Hakyeon yang benar-benar, sangat amat, lelah.

"Eungg.. Taekwoon!" Hakyeon terbangun. Terkaget, karena Taekwoon yang mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Sudah bangun? Kamu lelah sekali ya?"

"Ah. Tidak aku ketiduran. Tunggu, aku siap-siap dulu ya" Hakyeon ingin beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Tetapi Taekwoon memberhentikan aksinya.

"Tidak. Kita tidak jadi. Kamu tidur saja ya. Aku akan temani"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kita bisa lakukan lain kali?"

"Iya"

"Ya sudah. Ayo tidur" Hakyeon menarik pergelangan Taekwoon. Membaringkan tubuh mereka, di kasur Hakyeon. Suara decitan kasur, terdengar samar-samarnya.

"Eh?!" Taekwoon terkaget. Saat Hakyeon membawa dirinya pada dekapan nya. Hakyeon membuatnya menjadi guling! Ahh, Taekwoon bisa gila!

"Aku tidak punya guling Taekwoon. Jadi gulingku ya?" Hakyeon memandang Taekwoon, dengan pandangan melasnya.

"Ya, iya." Taekwoon terkekeh pelan.

Lagi-lagi. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan intim. Apa mereka memang dikutuk, untuk tidak akan pernah melakukan nya? _Who knows?_

Tuhan tidak ingin. Otak Hakyeon menjadi tidak polos lagi. Hahahahahaha...

.

.

Krikkk... Krikk... Krikkk...

Mrs. Cha. Terkekeh pelan. Walau tadi ia hampir melakukan adegan, krik, krik, krik, selama 10 menit lebih.  
Anaknya sangat damai, tertidur di pelukan pacarnya.  
Mrs. Cha, ikut senang. Ini pertama kalinya anaknya yang jomblo, lama sekali. Akhirnya berpacaran dengan lelaki, yang bahkan dia baru lima jam, bertemu.  
Memang jodoh, tidak kemana-mana.

"Ibu akan berada di depan" bisik mrs. Cha. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

.

.

"Eunghhh... Taekwoon? _Ireona~ ireona~_" Hakyeon menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Taekwoon, yang memeluknya posesif.

"Eungghhh... Kenapa?" ucap Taekwoon, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Buka matamu dulu!"

"Aku masih mengantuk!"

"Sudah jam lima sore, Taekwoon!"

"Biarkan saja"

"Taekwoon, bangun!"

"Tidak"

"Harus"

"Tidak"

"Harus!"

"Tidak"

"Harus!"

"_Kay_, aku bangun. Pacarku yang manis" Taekwoon mencubit hidung Hakyeon, lalu beranjak dari kasur. Meninggalkan Hakyeon, yang bersemu, di kasurnya.

.

.

"_Umma_. Taekwoon mau mengajak ku. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau kemana, taekwoon nya" pamit Hakyeon.

"Aku akan mengajaknya kencan, tante" timpal Taekwoon, yang sedari tadi berada di samping Hakyeon.

"Ah silahkan. Hakyeon, _umma_ akan pergi, ke suatu tempat. Kamu punya kunci rumah cadangan kan?"

"_Ne, umma." _

"Tante. Kita jalan" pamit Taekwoon.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, pergi keluar rumah. Taekwoon membukakan gerbang kayu, berwarna coklat, dan menyuruh Hakyeon jalan melewati, duluan.

Hakyeon berhenti di mobil audy putih, yang ia yakini, mobil milik Taekwoon. Bukan Ravi lagi.

"Cepat, masuk" Taekwoon membuka pintu mobil, lalu mempersilahkan Hakyeon masuk.

Hakyeon masuk, lalu menunggu Taekwoon, memasuki mobil juga. Lalu mereka berdua berangkat.

.

.

"Sungai Han?" Hakyeon berdiri tegap, menatap sekitar.

"Yap. Aku pernah bermimpi, akan pergi ke sungai Han, jika aku punya pacar" ucap Taekwoon, masih memandangai sekitaran sungai Han, dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kenapa harus sungai Han?"

"Entahlah. Di saat _sun set, _sekitaran sungai ini, berubah menjadi romantis"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Lampu-lampu mulai remang-remang. Ada banyak musik-musik romantis yang mengelilingi area sungai. Taman cinta. Itu taman yang baru saja dibuat, di dekat aliran sungai Han." Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon, yang juga ikut menatapnya. Tangan nya, perlahan mendekati tangan Hakyeon, yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya, pada jari Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya terdiam, menatap wajah Taekwoon.

Wajah seriusnya, terlihat sangat tampan. Seperti Lee Min Ho. Aktor yang Hakyeon sedikit gemari. Eh tidak. Bahkan Taekwoon terlihat lebih tampan darinya. Kyaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya Hakyeon, menyatakan, jika lelaki di dekatnya itu tampan.  
Apalagi, lelaki yang ia katakan tampan, adalah pacar pertamanya. Romantis bukan?

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" entah apa yang terjadi pada detak jantung, Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba saja, berdetak seperti langkah kaki orang, yang sedang berlari. Cepat sekali.

"A-aku gugup, Taekwoon" Hakyeon menunduk malu. Ia mencuri penglihatan nya, pada tangan nya yang terpaut dengan Taekwoon. Ia baru sadar. Jari Taekwoon, benar-benar besar, lebih besar darinya.

"S-s-sebenarnya sih, aku juga gugup. Takut. Bahagia. Ingin menangis haru. Karena bisa bertemu mu, Hakyeon"

"E-eeh?"

"Ini pertama kalinya. Aku bertemu cinta, pada pandangan pertama"

"Ehhmm.. Ya"

"Tapi sayangnya. Kamu tidak mencintaiku"

"Eh?! Tidak. Aku juga mencintaimu. Mungkin dulu, aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi, s-sekarang aku jadi... Ehmmm... Mencintaimu." Hakyeon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan memanas.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon, tiba-tiba.

"Woahhh!"

.

.

Alunan musik romantis, mengalun di seluruh penjuru taman. Beberapa pasangan yang berada di situ. Tersenyum, dan menautkan jari mereka.

Oh, hey, lihat! Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, ikut terduduk di bawah pohon, yang katanya, namanya pohon cinta.  
Konyol memang. Tetapi Taekwoon, sedikit percaya hal aneh itu.  
Katanya, jika kita bertautan dengan kekasih kita. Lalu duduk berdekatan. Apalagi jika mereka melakukan _first kiss, _mereka_, _dibawahpohon cinta. Cinta mereka akan terus bersemi, sampai akhir hayat mereka.

"Kamu sudah pernah berciuman, dengan seseorang?" tanya Taekwoon.

"_Ani_."

"Hhh~ ini memang bukan, ciuman pertama ku. Tapi ini ciuman pertama mu"

"Kita akan berciuman, sekarang?"

"Eunghh, ya"

Cup~

Taekwoon terkaget. Saat Hakyeon, tiba-tiba, mengecup bibirnya, walau hanya sekilas, karena itu hanya sebuah, kecupan.

"Eunngghhh... M-maaf" Hakyeon menunduk malu.

"Itu, bukan ciuman. Itu hanya kecupan. Sini, biar aku memberitahumu, apa itu, ciuman" tutur Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menyeringai. Ia menarik dagu Hakyeon, untuk kembali menatapanya.  
Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon sendiri tidak menolaknya. Ada rasa ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya sebuah ciuman.

Hupp...

Bibir Taekwoon, sudah menempel sempurna, pada bibir manis, milik Hakyeon. Sedikit gigitan kecil, dari Taekwoon, pada bibir bawah Hakyeon. Lidahnya menulusuri mulut Hakyeon, membuat saliva, entah milik siapa, terjatuh pada pinggir bibir Hakyeon, sampai ke lehernya.  
Hakyeon tidak membalas ciuman yang sangat dalam itu. Bukan karena ia tidak mau. Dikarenakan ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu cara berciuman.

"Eunghh..." desahan kecil, keluar dari bibir Hakyeon. Pasokan oksigen miliknya menipis. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Taekwoon, berusaha memberhentikan ciuman yang mulai panas, ini. Tetapi Taekwoon tetap menciuminya.

Tangan Taekwoon, yang sudah melingkar di pinggang Hakyeon, mengencang.  
Ia mendekatkan tubuh Hakyeon, padanya.  
Tidak memperdulikan pasangan-pasangan lain, yang menatap keduanya, dengan wajah bersemu. Mereka ingin melakukan itu juga dengan kekasih masing-masing.

"Hahhh... Hahhhh.." akhirnya Taekwoon, memberhentikan ciuman nya. Ia tidak mau melahap Hakyeon, di bawah pohon sakral ini- menurut Taekwoon.

"Gila! Ciuman itu ternyata gila! Mengambil oksigen orang!" umpat Hakyeon kesal.

"Tidak mau diam? Aku cium lagi"

"Eumm.. Di rumah saja. Aku, aku i-ingin lagi" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon malu. Semburat merah terpampang jelas di pipinya.

"Hemmm.. Ayo kerumahku" Hakyeon tersentak, saat Taekwoon menariknya- lagi.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda" para maid, di rumah Taekwoon, berbungkuk sopan, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Wehehehe! Pacarmu ya?" salah satu pekerja di rumah Taekwoon. Ah bukan. Pekerja itu adalah teman masa kecil Taekwoon. Ibunya bekerja di rumah Taekwoon, sejak ia berumur tiga tahun. Taekwoon belum lahir, Taekwoon lahir di saat ia baru berumur empat.

Ia sangat dekat dengan Taekwoon. Setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia berfikir, ia akan melanjutkan jasa ibunya. Si pekerja yang paling dipercayai di keluarga Jung.

"_Hyeong, _iri?" ledek Taekwoon.

"_Ani. _Hey manis~ namamu siapa?" goda pekerja itu.

Hakyeon mengencangkan pelukan nya pada lengan Taekwoon.

"_Hyeong. _Kamu menakutkan Hakyeon"

"Hakyeon ya? Halo! Namaku Kim Shiwoo! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Shiwoo, tersenyum lebar pada Hakyeon.

"Kamu mirip Jaehwan" gumam Hakyeon, tetapi masih bisa terdengar.

"Siapa Jaehwan?"

"Teman ku di sekolah. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kepribadian nya."

"Ehemm... Jangan jadikan aku obat nyamuk!" Taekwoon menatap kedua orang di depan nya, sebal.

"Cemburu! Ciee! Taekwoon sudah mulai cemburu! Cemburu! Cemburu~! Ceeemmbuuuruuu~" Shiwoo mengelilingi Taekwoon, membuat Taekwoon sebal sekali.

"Diam _hyeong!_" Taekwoon menatap Shiwoo geram.

"Hey, Taekwoon. Ayo" Hakyeon memandang Taekwoon, menyuruhnya untuk cepat, ke tujuan pertama.

"_Ne,ne"_

_"_Lihatpacarmu! _Kyeoo!_" Shiwoo loncat-loncat tak jelas... Sangat berlebihan.

"Hhh.. Ayo, Hakyeon" Taekwoon menjauhkan dirinya dan Hakyeon, dari Shiwoo, yang tengah bermain drama.

"Kkkkk.. Apa itu kakakmu?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Bukan. Dia bekerja disini, sejak kecil."

"Teman masa kecilmu?"

"Iya, sayang"

"Berhenti, memanggilku sayang"

"Kkkk..."

.

.

Tingg... Tongg...

Cklekk..

"Ah, Ravi. Ingin bertemu Taekwoon ya?" tanya Shiwoo.

"Ya, _hyeong_. Dimana Taekwoon?"

"Ah, dia bersama pacarnya"

"Oh pacarnya..."

"Ya. Ehmm, namanya siapa ya? Aku lupa deh" Shiwoo menaruh telunjuk nya di bibir.

"Temui saja dia- Eh jangan! Mereka lagi melakukan hal yang terlarang! Tidak baik, jika mengintrupsi mereka!" cegah Shiwoo.

"Hhhh~ terserahlah. Aku pulang ya _hyeong. _Beri tahu Taekwoon, aku tadi datang"

"Yapp~"

.

.

"Aduh. Jadi penasaran. Taekwoon dan pacarnya sedang apa" lirih Shiwoo.

( Maaf bang Shiwoo... Mereka lagi ngelakuin 'sesuatu' kali. Abang Shiwoo jomblo ya?! Kasihan banget deh!) #authorDigebukinMassa

.

.

_**Meanwhile, in Taekwoon room.**_

"Taekwoon. Ini apa?" tanya Hakyeon, terang-terangan.

"Lipstik, masa enggak tahu?"

"Laki-laki, pakai lipstik juga ya?" tanya Hakyeon bingung, sambil menatap Taekwoon, yang sibuk mencari baju rumah.

"Punya... Punya kakak!" Taekwoon berbohong.

"Kakakmu wanita, ya?"

"K-kan pakai lipstik. Ya iyalah, dia wanita"

"Taekwoon. Kata Jaehwan, kita harus curiga sama kekasih kita, takut nanti kekasih kita selingkuh" ujar Hakyeon pelan.

Tangan Taekwoon, mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Keringat mengucur di leher dan wajahnya.

"Kamu selingkuh? Lagipula kita baru berpacaran. Kok sudah selingkuh?" tanya Hakyeon, yang benar-benar tidak tahu, apa itu selingkuh.

"Kubilang, aku tidak selingkuh!" bentak Taekwoon.

"Iya, iya." Hakyeon merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Taekwoon.

.

.

"Hakyeon. Jujur, aku ini selingkuh" Hakyeon mengangguk, mendengar kejujuran Taekwoon.

"Sama siapa?"

Taekwoon menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia pegang, di belakang tubuhnya. Hakyeon terkaget. Saat Taekwoon mengeluarkan kepala patung, yang selalu berada di toko-toko.

"Akhh! Taekwoon, jauhkan itu!" Hakyeon yang memang sangat phobia dengan hal-hal berbau 'kepala yang terlepas dari tubuh', menjauhkan dirinya dari Taekwoon, yang menggenggam kepala patung, dengan wajah tegang.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran, sebelum kamu" jujur Taekwoon.

"Bohong! Kamu saja mesum! Mana mungkin belum pernah pacaran hmm?" tanya Hakyeon, berusaha mencari kebohongan, di mata Taekwoon.

"A-aku bahkan, belajar berciuman dengan p-p-patung"

Hakyeon menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahana tawa, yang hendak meledak. Ia yakin, Jaehwan pasti tertawa lebar, mendengar tentang ini.

"Tapi kamu bilang, kamu bilang, kamu sudah melakukan ciuman pertama?"

"I-itu. Saat aku masuk smp, ada adik kelas, yang tiba-tiba menciumku, dan menyatakan cinta. Saat itu, aku hanya menerimanya, karena belum mengerti."

"Tapi, jadi mesum seperti ini?"

"Ini normal ok? Mesum itu normal" desis Taekwoon.

"Jadi lipstik yang tadi, kamu pakaikan ke patung" Taekwoon mengangguk malu. Entah kenapa, detik-detik ini, sifat Hakyeon, berada di Taekwoon.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha!" tawa Hakyeon, meledak.

Taekwoon yang mulai geram. Melempar kepala patung, sembarang arah. Sampai pecah, dan jangan bayangkan, bagaimana nasib kepala itu.

Taekwoon langsung menindih tubuh Hakyeon. Membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan, di lantai kamar.

"Mau menggantikan, kepala si patung?" Taekwoon menyeringai.

"Ehmmm.. M-m-mau" Hakyeon melempar pandangan nya dari mata tajam Taekwoon, yang menatapnya intens.

**TuBiKontinud** (**baca**: **TBC** **:V**)

**Haloo.. Lama apdate ya? Kalian sih readers.. Hanya sedikit yang menjawab pertanyaan Hapee kemarin. Untung Hapee masih mau lanjutin ini ff.**

**Di saat tugas-tugas osis, banyak. For your info, Hapee ini adalah anggota osis. Hapee sudah sma! Kelas terakhir, dan tugas numpuk. Belum lagi, Hapee adalah asisten ketua kelas, dan... Susah banget (╥_╥)**

**Ini pertanyaan nya. Plisss.. Hapee mohon. Kalian readers. Mohon jawab. Kali ini Hapee tidak akan mengancam #tobat**

**Tapi, pliss pengertian..**

**Ff yang mana, yang kalian ingin aku lanjut?  
Jawab ya ≥3≤**

**Untuk readers yang tidak mau ada gue dan lo. Hapee tidak bisa ganti. Biar terasa lebih kayak, gangster-gangster. Mereka bicaranya pakai gue/lo.  
mohon jangan ada yang komentar ya ^ω^**

**Maaf juga, tingkat kepolosan Hakyeon, mulai hilang banget! ≥3≤ maklumin nee? Oh ya, ada yang suka couple MarkBam, dari got7? Kalau ada, intip ff ku yang baru ya ^_^ review nya jangan lupa nee?**

**Hapee juga happy banget, jika ada yang nge-fav, follow dan review ff Hapee.. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian. ≧ω≦≧∇≦**

**Btw, ada cast baru. AOI, aku tambahin cast, gpp ya?**

**Kim Shiwoo, cuman nama imajinasi ku sih.. Jadi ya, begitu deh..**


	5. Chapter 5 : jealous?

**My** **boyfriend** **is** **a** **gangster**

Chap 4

**Jung Taekwoon  
****Cha Hakyeon  
Kim Wonshik  
Other vixx members  
Kim Shiwoo**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**Fanfic req from AOI KANATA on facebook group.  
[ LeoN Vixx Couple ]**

**Typo pasti ada. Original story line.  
Eyd banyak salah. **

**Semoga suka!**

Maaf lama update ≥3≤

•••••

Taekwoon hidup serba mewah, sejak ia kecil.

Ayah dan ibunya, selalu mementingkan pekerjaan mereka. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Alhasil Taekwoon selalu kesepian.

Entah kenapa, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk menjadi anak nakal.

Ikut perkelahian antar sekolah. Ikut mencuri dengan teman gangsternya.

Setelah ia lulus sma, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa, ia tertarik untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

Taekwoon suka meminum alkohol. Pergi ke klub malam. Walau otaknya masih belum mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Intinya, Taekwoon ingin membuat dirinya merasa apa itu bebas.

Ia sudah terpuruk, saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Hidupnya, entah kenapa, terasa lebih gelap.

Triliunan uang warisan ayahnya, jatuh di tangan Taekwoon, bukan ibunya, yang memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

Ya, Taekwoon hidup seorang diri, di dalam sebuah mansion luas. Di atas tanah berluas satu hektar.

Shiwoo. Hanya satu-satunya teman nya di rumah.

Walau Ravi sering menginap di rumah nya.

Tetap saja, Taekwoon merasa kesepian.

••••

Hakyeon tersentak.

Badan nya sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja, keluar bayang-bayang kejadian di saat Hakyeon akan masuk kekamar Taekwoon.

Apa akan ada kepala patung?

Iyyyy!

"Yeon?" Hakyeon mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil berdehem.

"Eungg... A-apa?" Taekwoon terkekeh saat melihat Hakyeon dengan wajah ketakutan nya.

"Kamu takut eh?" Hakyeon mengangguk pelan.

"I-itu... Yang disungai Han... Apa itu sebuah c-ciuman?" Hakyeon bertanya pelan, sambil menarik ujung pakaian Taekwoon.

"Menurutmu?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

Hakyeon menelan salivanya kasar. "I-itu... Apa dikamarmu, a-ada kepala patung?" ucap Hakyeon dengan wajah polos.

"..."

"T-Taekwoon?" ujar Hakyeon hati-hati.

"Ha-hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" Taekwoon memukul-mukul perutnya sambil tertawa renyah. Hakyeon sendiri terbingung kenapa Taekwoon tertawa.

"T-Taek..."

"Ahah... Kenapa kamu berfikir ada kepala patung?!.. Hahahahaha! Hihi, hahahaha!" Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berhenti melangkah kearah kamar Taekwoon. Hakyeon menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"Ada apa Hakye- Awwww! Appoo..." Hakyeon tersenyum bangga dengan aura polos (?) setelah ia bangga, sepatunya telah mencium 'little Taekwoon'... Kenapa Hakyeon berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan?

"Jangan ditertawakan! Apa itu lucu?"

"Haha.. Iy-" Hakyeon melotot kearah Taekwoon. "Tidak... Tidak lucu sama sekali"

"Hakyeon... Kau takut?" Hakyeon menatap dalam kedua mata Taekwoon.

"Iya. Kata Jaehwan-"

"Jaehwan lagi? Sampai kapan kamu membuat Jaehwan seperti nenekmu? Memberitahu apapun yang kamu tidak tahu?" Taekwoon terkekeh pelan.

"Ughh... Kata Jaehwan, jika pasangan kita mengajak kita ke kamar nya.. S-sesuatu 'pasti' akan terjadi. Aku jadi takut" Hakyeon kembali pada sifat polos 'beneran' nya. Ia berhenti melangkah, walau kamar Taekwoon hanya beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Hhhh.. Menurutmu?"

"Jaehwan mendapatkan first timenya, saat pertama kali ke kamar Hyuk" ucap Hakyeon tanpa rasa bersalah.

ZINGGGG-

"Wa-Waaa! Seberapa jauh yang Jaehwan Katakan sampai kau tahu hal begitu?!" pekik Taekwoon tanpa jeda.

"Eungg.. J-jauh." Hakyeon mengencangkan cengkraman nya di ujung baju nya.

"Hey kalian! Jinjja? Bisakah diam? Aku sedang nonton tv nih!" pekik Shiwoo dari lantai bawah.

"Hhhh.. Doraemon lagi?" desah Taekwoon.

"Ani! Ganti dong. Itu sih kartun anak kecil!" tolak Shiwoo dengan bangga.

"Apa hyung?"

"... Shinchan" Taekwoon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Kelakuan Shiwoo itu memang.

Hakyeon menarik kemeja Taekwoon. "Humm?" Hakyeon menggeleng. "Lanjutkan jalan nya" Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia menarik pergelangan Hakyeon, membawa nya masuk ke kamarnya.

Cklekk.. Klikk..

Glupp...

Hakyeon menelan salivanya kasar, saat ia sadar.. Ia dikunci di kamar Taekwoon! Hanya berdua dengan Taekwoon!

"Ya! Apayangakankaulakukanpadaku?!" pekik Hakyeon, sambil berlari ke pojokkan kamar, lalu meringkuk takut.

"Hey. Aku hanya mengunci kamar." Taekwoon berucap bingung.

"Yaaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mau merasakan first time! Kata Jaehwan itu sangat sakit!" Hakyeon menendang-nendang tembok kamar sambil merengek.

"-.- aku tidak..."

"Uuuuuuuu~ Shiwoo hyungie!" rengek Hakyeon.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi dekat dengan Shiwoo hyung?!" tanya Taekwoon, dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Aku hanya memanggil namanya!" elak Hakyeon.

"Tidak! Kalian berdua sudah pernah, mengenal satu sama lain bukan?!" Hakyeon menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Cklekk...

"Euhh.. T-tidak?" Shiwoo terkekeh.

"Ak-aku pikir ini kamar ku.. Hehehehe" Shiwoo mengusap tengkuknya.

"T-tadi aku dengar n-namaku diucap" Shiwoo menunjuk dirinya. Ia sedikit gugup, karena Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menatapnya berbarengan. Hakyeon menatapnya dengan wajah 'minta tolong'. Sedangkan Taekwoon menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'keluar-dari-kamar-ku-sekarang-juga'.

"I-itu.. Sepertinya Hakyeon butuh bantuan ne?" Hakyeon mengangguk cepat.

"Ani! Hyung! Lanjutkan nonton Shinchan saja!" Pekik Taekwoon, sambil merengek.

Krikk.. Krikk...

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Hakyeon maupun Shiwoo, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Ahahah.. Taekwoon merengek! Ahahahahagg! Si gangster Taekwoon merengek! Haghaghaghag!" Shiwoo memukul-mukul perutnya berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Ya! Kalian berdua!" Taekwoon menggerutu sebal.

"kkkkkkkk~" kekeh Hakyeon di pojokkan ruangan..

"Apa yang lucu eh?" geram Taekwoon, kemudian pergi keluar kamarnya.

'Hey Taekwoon bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hakyeon bersama Shiwoo hyung? Jika terjadi sesuatu?!' teriak Taekwoon dalam hati. Kemudian ia kembali nelangkah kedalam kamarnya. Lalu...

Jejejejejennggggg..

"Hey hyung! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Hakyeon!" Taekwoon menunjuk-nunjuk Shiwoo dan Hakyeon di pojok ruangan. Shiwoo sedang membantu Hakyeon berdiri. Tetapi, tetap saja jika itu Hakyeon di mata Taekwoon... Semua akan terlihat salah.

"Taek- aku sedang memban-"

Srettt...

"Hey Taekwoon.. L-lepaskan" Hakyeon tersentak. Tiba2 saja, Taekwoon menarik pergelangan tangan nya, menariknya keluar ruangan, dan keluar rumah.

.

.

"Hey T-" Hakyeon hanya menatap Taekwoon yang sibuk mengendarai mobil nya.

"Kamu tahu aku tidak suka itu, bukan?" Hakyeon mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucap Hakyeon tidak mengerti.

"Shiwoo hyung dan kamu... A-aku tidak suka" Hakyeon terkekeh, karena mengerti.

"Kata J-" Taekwoon menatap tidak suka pada Hakyeon. Dan Hakyeon mengerti kenapa.

"Ok.. K-kamu cemburu?" Taekwoon menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan harap! Aku.. Aku hanya tidak suka.. Tidak suka kamu mendekati Shiwoo hyung" tutur Taekwoon. Ia menatap Hakyeon lalu membuat tatapan nya menjadi lebih lembut.

"Itu namanya cembur-" tanpa basa-basi Taekwoon menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Hakyeon. Sedikit lumatan yang dibuat Taekwoon. Hakyeon hanya terdiam.

Tooottt!

Suara klakson mobil membangunkan mereka. Apa mereka lupa, mereka masih di dalam mobil?

"T-taekwoon.. M-mobilnya" pipi Hakyeon memerah, karena serangan dadakan Taekwoon, yang disudahi dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang menggoda" Hakyeon terkesiap, ia hampir pingsan detik itu juga. Wajah Taekwoon, benar-benar tampan...

"Ya!" Hakyeon memukul pelan pundak Taekwoon yang sedang menyetir mobilnya kembali.

"Taekwoon, aku harus ke kamar kecil.. Ughh, tidak tahan" Hakyeon memelas pada Taekwoon.

"Hey babe... Kamu mau pipis eoh?" Hakyeon bersemu, sambil mencubit perut Taekwoon.

"Appo.. Arraseo! Ayo cari kamar mandi untuk mu" Hakyeon tersenyum puas.

Kriettt...

Currr...

"Ahhh, akhirnya" Hakyeon menyeleting celananya kembali, lalu pergi mencuci tangan. Sampai sebuah kain putih menutupi mulutnya.

"Hey- ahhh.. Hhhhh" Hakyeon pun terjatuh ditangan mereka.

"Kena kau Jung Taekwoon"

Tbc

Sowwryy, udah lama banget gk update udah kyak orang hiatus aja -.-

Tapi updatenya cuman pendek banget.. Maafkan aku ini... Oh, ya konfliknya udah mulai ada oemji! Btw, thanks for followers dan favorite ff ku ini.. Apalagi readers yang enggak silent.. Kalian baik bangetttttt... Review kalian membuat aku jadi punya semangat nulis ff.. Btw, pm dari **errorcode374 **tiba2 aja membuka mata batin hapee :v

Dan langsung nulis ff ini yang sudah di terlantarkan lama banghettttt..

Doain moga2 update nya cepet ya.. Oh ya ff mana yang mau aku update juga?

Btw aku hari ini ultah hehehehe.. Yang mau ngucapin happy bday saya terima ~ ~


End file.
